Sekhmet
by Nephty
Summary: Bref, c'est l'histoire de Sekhmet, ma déesse egyptienne favorite!Avec beaucoup d'aventure!J'espère que vous allez aimer! Review plz!Chapitre 3 en construction...je l'avais terminé, mais je l'ai jeté par inadvertance...va falloir que jle recommence...dsl s
1. Chapter 1

Bon alors… voici ma première fic! L'histoire prend place il y a environ 5000 ans, sur

les bords du Nil…

Chapitre 1- Un grand événement!

Je me promenais tranquilement à travers les marchés des temples de Memphis en flanant parmis les artisans et sentant les bonnes odeurs de vanille et de myrrhe des marchands de parfums avides de faire de nouvelles ventes plutôt escroqueuses. Je ne cherchais rien de particulier. Juste de quoi me divertir en cette belle journée de congé. Je fais parti de la garde privilégiée du gouverneur de Memphis, l'honorable et sage Ptah-Taténen. Comme je n'ai rien à faire et que je désire profiter de cette journée à la plénitude, je vais aller au temple cette après-midi, honoré la déesse protectrice de cette ville, la douce Bastet. Par contre nous ne sommes qu'en matinée donc les prêtres n'ont surement pas terminés les prières du matin donc je devrais peut-être y aller seulement cette après-midi… décision décision…AH Ah! J'y vais maintenant! Il faut m'affirmer et après tout, qu'ai-je à perdre, ou a gagner? Le Temple de Memphis est d'une beauté et d'une grandeur hors du commun. Chaque fois que j'ai l'occasion d'y aller, je suis émerveillé par sa magnificience.

-Hey, bien le bonjour Sérapis, en congé?-me demande mon ami Abilé, prêtre de Bastet.

-Bien entendu, puisque je viens au temple aujourd'hui, lui répondis-je.

-Ah, mais aujourd'hui tu ne peux pas, tu dois surement être au courant pour la parade nuptiale de la future femme du gouverneur ce soir? Tout le monde dans le temple s'occupe de la prépartation. Hey, mais tu devrais venir voir ce soir, puisque tu est en congé!

-Eh bien, oui je vais venir! Enfin, quelque chose qui va me désennuyer! Je vais passer chez moi me changer et je reviendrai pour ce soir! Passer devant l'occasion de faire la fête et de voir de belles et charmantes jeunes prêtresse danser? Jamais!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'image que je vois dans la glace m'émerveille et m'effraie en même temps. J'en ai la chair de poule. Je me demande si je serai à la hauteur des attentes de mon futur époux. J'ai travaillé si fort à la parade que je devrai faire, cédant à tous les caprice du grand prêtre de temple afin que tout sois parfait, et pourtant, j'ai peur de ne pas être capable de le charmer, de l'envouter. J'ai enduit mes cheveux de vanille, souligné mon regard avec un trait de khôl et les plus grands couturiers de Thèbe sont venus jusqu'ici pour concevoir ma robe, et pourtant, je ne me vois toujours pas m'offrir au gouverneur. Je tremble comme une feuille en dessous de ma très petite et moulante robe de lin (légèrement transparente, l'horreur!) et auquelle je ne vois qu'un avantage, sa légereté pour entreprendre tous les mouvements de la difficile chorégraphie du grand prêtre. La prêtresse qui s'occupe de ma coiffure remarque mes tremblements.

-Écoute Sekhmet, je sais que le fait d'épouser le gouverneur t'effraie mais je suis certaine que quelques minutes en sa compagie suffiront à te mettre en confiance. Et puis de toute façon, comment pourrait-il résister à ton charme et à ta beauté?

-Tu as raison Sethis, mais j'ai tout de même peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de mes fonctions, tu t'imagines, femme de gouverneur. C'est presque comme devenir Reine, je pense.

-C'est vrai que tu me fais vaguement penser à une reine d'Égypte parfois, surtout à cause de tes talents de combattante et de magicienne, sincèrement, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait te résister!

-Attention les filles, voici la touche finale qui arrive!-nous lance une autre prêtresse en rentrant dans la vaste chambre qui me servira bientôt d'appartement dans la demeure du gouverneur. Elle sort un magnifique collier orné de lapis lazuli et de pierre précieuses et elle l'accroche à mon cou. J'ai l'air d'une vrai déesse avec toute cette parure. Le grand prêtre, debout derrière moi ajoute une couronne légère d'or sertie de pierre précieuses à ma voluptueuse coiffure. En cet instant, je commence à sentir le pouvoir réel de ma beauté et de ma force. Avec ce pouvoir, je pourrais affronter toute une armée, toute une horde de scorpions, avec ce pouvoir, je pourrais démolir une déesse…

Tada, et voilà la fin du premier chapitre de ma première histoire! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!Merci


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2- La parade

J'étais maintenant soumise à un niveau de stress élevé, trop élevé. Alors que j'entendais prononcer mon nom devant le grand Ptah, je me préparai à accomplir ma parade, la parade…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'avais réussi à avoir des places de choix afin de voir la superbe parade nuptiale préparée par le grand prêtre pour le gouverneur de Memphis et je fus content d'entendre de la bouche de ce grand prêtre que la parade allais commencer car j'étais impatient et incapable d'attendre plus longtemps. Soudain, la musique commença à ce faire entendre et un flot de jeunes prêtresses arriva sur la scène du grand temple. Elles portaient de belles robes blanches et dansaient avec grâce. Certaines d'entres elles portaient des serpents en guise de colliers et ils sifflaient tout en se promenant le long de leur corps. La musique se fit plus intense un moment et c'est là qu'apparut la future mariée.Une vision angélique. Elle avait un corps long et souple, la peau blanche comme le lait, les lèvres rouges comme le sang et les cheveux noirs comme la cendre. Elle portait elle aussi une robe blanche mais elle était ornée d'un diadème et d'un superbe pectorale. À vrai dire, ce n'était pas ces bijoux qui l'embellissaient mais plutôt elle qui embellissait les bijoux, pour vous dire combien elle était belle. La musique des harpes se fit plus mélancolique et la jeune femme se mit à danser au milieu des prêtresses agenouillées. Sa danse ressemblait aux pas d'une lionne à l'affut de sa proie et tous les hommes présents furent subjugués par sa virtuosité, y compris moi! Deux prêtresses se levèrent et recouvrirent la belle d'un voile noir. La musique s'arrêta, pour repartir aussitôt, en même temps que la future épouse sortait de sa cachette, à présent vêtue de noir. Elle ne dansait plus vraiment au son de la musique, effectuant plutôt une sorte de contorsion et certains mouvements rapides qui ressemblaient à des mouvements de combat. Elle dansait toujours, telle une flamme, ensorcelant le cœur de tous les hommes, Dieu qu'elle était belle! En guise de finale, tous les serpents des prêtresses se dirigèrent vers elle et l'encerclèrent, puis grimpèrent doucement sur elle tout en sifflant. Elle se leva ensuite et alla porter ses jambes à l'écart par terre en se laissant glisser doucement, puis les prêtresses se levèrent et la recouvrirent d'un voile blanc. Tout le monde applaudit et le gouverneur se leva. Il serait bientôt temps pour elle de prononcer ses vœux d'engagement envers le gouverneur, demain soir, à la pleine lune…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

J'entendais tous le monde applaudir et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'afficher un petit sourire de satisfaction. J'étais contente de voir que mes efforts avaient payés! Il ne me resterait plus qu'à prononcer mes vœux demain et je deviendrais la femme du gouverneur. À cette idée je dois dire que suis plutôt réticente, d'épouser un homme que je ne connaît pas et à qui je dois absolument plaire alors que lui n'a pas besoin de me plaire pour m'épouser. Je commence à étouffer sous ce voile et j'attend que mes serviteurs vinnent me chercher pour me ramener à mes appartements. On me prend enfin et on m'amène vers mes cartiers. Je suis toujours sous ce foutu voile et je ne vois rien. N'en pouvant plus, je m'addresse à un de mes porteurs :

-Hé oh! Pensez-vous que je peux sortir pour respirer un peu?-À ma grande surprise, une voix inconnue me répond brusquement :

-Pas un mot! Ou sinon…- Et il plaque sa main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier!

Malheureusement pour lui, je suis une rude et coriace combattante. J'empoigne la main qui est sur ma bouche et d'un vif coup, je tord le bras de l'homme. Il se met à crier et m'envoie une claque vers mon visage… je la bloque de mon autre main et je me suspend à l'aide de ses mains alors que j'use de mes pieds pour me débattre. Je pense qu'ils ne sont que quatre… il faut absolument que je sorte de ce voile! Je n'en peut plus!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà la fin du chapitre 2! Le chapitre 3 est fini mais il faut que je le tape! A +


End file.
